Tiempos Díficles
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: INCONCLUSO Al regresar a casa, sufre de un atentado contra su persona... destrozado, es ayududado por la persona que menos se imagina.


**Tiempos Difíciles **

**Nota de la autora: **Jeje, hace mucho que no nos vemos por estos lados n.n bueno, ahora estoy de regreso con esta historia que espero les guste (no quiero que pase lo mismo que con mi historia de Destino Fortuito TT) Los dejo con la historia nn

**Sumary (Resumen): **De regreso a su casa, sufre un atentado… destrozado, es encontrado por la persona que menos espera.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lemon (ejem… un poquito fuerte la vdd). No recomendado para homo fóbicos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno **

Un dolor Punzante…

No hacía mucho rato que los arduos entrenamientos que el Capitán les obligaba a realizar habían terminado. El frío comenzaba a calarle en los huesos por el constante entrenamiento que ahora estaba llevando a cabo por su cuenta.

Ese día había comenzado el invierno, y a lo que parecía, el clima estaba más seco y frío de lo normal, provocándole sentidos escalofríos a pesar de lo caliginoso que estaba ahí dentro el ambiente. Pero, horas después de que todos ya se habían ido, el ambiente dentro del gimnasio se enfrío hasta tal punto que sentía su piel desquebrajarse en cualquier movimiento que hiciese. Por ello mismo, decido cortar de tajo sus rutínales y largos entrenamientos nocturnos con su siempre fiel compañera, la soledad.

Al salir del gimnasio, notó que el cielo estaba totalmente negro, sin ni una sola estrella adornándole, ni siquiera la luna hacía su preciada aparición aquella noche que se mostraba letárgica y soporífera. El firmamento estaba totalmente despejado, llenando de tinieblas su visión cansada.

Después de haber cerrado el gimnasio, se quedó un rato fuera de este, mirando lánguidamente el cielo; fue en eso que una fuerte brisa le dio de golpe, bajando sus defensas, agitando su rebelde cabello azabache y calándole en lo más hondo. Porfiriano infinidad de maldiciones contra el clima y todo, se dirigió a donde estaba aparcada su bicicleta. Las piernas le dolían demasiado como para simplemente caminar por gusto; pero le desanimaba de sobremanera el saber que el aire le golpearía con más insistencia, una vez que se dirigiera hacia su casa.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba montado sobre la bicicleta, ajustándose de la mejor manera la azulada bufanda que rodeaba su fino cuello y cerrándose, casi hasta arriba, el cierre de la cálida chamarra que esa mañana se había llevado. Después de unos minutos de estar acomodándose bien la ropa, para no resentir tanto el crudo frío que azotaba a toda la ciudad, comenzó a pedalear.

Pedaleaba lentamente para que el viento no golpeara con tanta fuerza su rostro, haciendo esfuerzos para que sus piernas no cayeran rendidas en una de esas por lo tanto que le dolían.

"**Creo que tomaré un atajo"** se dijo al tiempo que viraba en una estrecha callejuela, que le dejaba literalmente frente a su casa, ya que esta le llevaba al parque, y como esté estaba frente a ella, pues solamente tenía que pasarle y listo.

Siguió pedaleando con lentitud por la estrecha y larga calleja hasta que le pareció ver el final de está. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al sentir la calidez de su hogar acogerle del frío que en ese momento lo mataba. Pero no fue si no hasta avanzar unos cuantos metros más para darse cuenta que aquella opción quedaba muy lejos de volverse realidad.

Frente a él, tres hombres se le interpusieron en su camino. A simple vista se veían peligrosos, en sus manos portaban una navaja, cuyas láminas resplandecían por lo filosa que estaban. Dudó si detenerse o no, más al ver como uno de ellos daba un paso adelante, notó que cualquier opción que escogiera, ninguna le convenía. Por lo mismo, decidió detenerse; si querían dinero, se los daría.

Una vez que se detuvo, vio como se acercaban hacía él con maliciosas sonrisas. No evitó sentir un estremecimiento recorrerle toda la columna hasta la nuca.

"**Bájate de la bicicleta"** oyó que le ordenaba el que parecía ser el jefe, más no le hizo caso. Se quedo montado sobre la bicicleta, viéndoles. **"¡He dicho que te bajes, coño!"** le grito el hombre, y furioso, le dio un puntapié a la llanta delantera de la bicicleta, provocándole una dura caída al moreno.

El moreno quedó tendido sobre el sucio piso, sin intentar hacer ni un solo movimiento, sólo esperando el momento en el que esos hombres se largaran ya. Pero su espera fue en vano. De improvisto, un doloroso puntapié le dio directo en el estomago, quitándole el aliento durante un largo rato. Lo que después sintió fue toda una lluvia de patadas y golpes por todo su cuerpo y rostro, el cual intentaba de proteger con sus brazos, más fue inútil, las patadas no cedieron.

Sólo eran dos de los tres quienes le golpeaban sin consideración alguna; el otro decidió poner manos a la obra y verificar en la maleta deportiva del moreno haber si contaba con dinero. Encontró, pero no lo deseado.

"**Jefe, sólo hay 25 yenes"** informó.

"**¿Qué dices?" **y apenas decir esto, dejo de golpear al joven, quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Notando solamente una oscura mancha obstruyendo su mirada. **"Mmnn… que desperdicio" **farfulló aquél hombre entre dientes.

Con adolorido esfuerzo trato de ponerse de pie. Apoyando sus manos en el suelo, y tomando impulso con la punta de los pies, logro mantearse un tiempo en pie, tiempo que se redujo al recibir una bofetada en su ensangrentada mejilla, haciéndole caer nuevamente al piso.

"**Nadie te ordeno levantarte, imbécil" **un prominente quejido de dolor escapo de sus amoratados labios, mientras sus manos se posaban, temblorosas, sobre sus mejillas.

"**¿Qué hacemos, Jefe?" **la voz del que hablará tenía cierto temblor, estaba nervioso. Pero su voz fue acallada por el sonido de golpes secos y varios quejidos de dolor. Tanto él como el jefe, giraron su mirada sólo para encontrarse a su compañero darle unos buenos puñetazos en el fino y ensangrentado rostro del chico. Fue entonces que vieron como de pronto, saco del bolsillo de su chamarra, la brillante navaja que al principio portaban. Y con salvaje placer la enterró fuertemente en la suave piel, ignorando el obstáculo que las ropas representaban, dejando fluir la cálida y espesa sangre. Su hombro, su brazo y su mano fueron las que más resultaron dañadas; lo demás solo fueron rasguños.

Aquél desquiciado hombre iba a encajarle de nueva cuenta la navaja, pero sintió que algo detenía su muñeca en el aire. Volteó, con una marcada expresión de enojo en su mirada **"¿Quién demonios se atreve a detenerme?"** como respuesta, obtuvo una puñalada en pleno rostro, que lo mando a volar a una distancia considerada de el joven que yacía tendido en el suelo y quién le golpease.

"**En tu vida vuelvas a hablarme así"** amenazó el mayor, pero fue sólo entonces que vio con más detalle la figura de aquél al que habían amagado hacía unos momentos. Vio su hermoso rostro bajo la sangre seca que se acumulaba en sus zonas heridas, sus delgados y finos labios rotos, y esbelta figura bajo aquellas inservibles ropas. Se veía realmente hermoso, verdaderamente apetecible. No evitó relamerse los labios. **"Creo que después de todo no será un desperdicio" **

Se acercó a paso lento hacía donde reposaba el semi inconsciente cuerpo del muchacho y se agachó hasta quedar más o menos su altura. Impasible, le sujeto con fuerza del cabello, incitándole a alzar el rostro, provocando varios quejidos de dolor y que una que otra lágrima escapara de sus párpados cerrados **"Eres muy hermoso¿sabes?"** le murmuró al oído, para después morderle el lóbulo. Como contestación obtuvo un sonoro gemido, lo cuál le excitó.

Sus compañeros, al comprender las intenciones del otro, sonrieron maliciosamente y se acercaron rápidamente hacía él y el joven.

Casi bestialmente le arrebataron la chamarra, lanzándola bastante lejos, mientras que el mayor comenzaba a desabrocharse la bragueta del pantalón sin siquiera soltar el cabello del chico. A los pocos segundos, su miembro relucía fuera de los pantalones, erguido y rígido. Lentamente, los ojos del menor se dejaron ver, mirando con terror la expresión de quien le aprisionaban.

Con la mano derecha sujeto su rígido miembro y lo acercó a los labios del moreno al tiempo que con la izquierda le jalaba el cabello para también acercarle **"Espero sepas dar un buen servicio"** su voz tenía un timbre socarrón. Los labios del menor se cerraron con fuerza, pero al sentir como la mano que le sujetaba jalaba sus cabellos con más fuerza, no evito lanzar un gemido sofocado, el cuál fue aprovechado por el hombre para introducir su viril miembro en su boca. **"Ahora traga" **dijo al tiempo que le movía la cabeza, en un movimiento de "mete y saca". Miles de lágrimas surcaban su rostro para caer pesadamente en el sucio concreto.

Los acompañantes del mayor se vieron a los ojos un momento, y no evitaron sonreír. Uno se acercó por detrás al menor y sin ningún cuidado le bajo los pantalones y los bóxer, dejando ver sus blancas nalgas. Su lengua relamió sus labios al verlas frente así. Guiado por la lujuria, sus manos acariciaron aquella suave piel que comenzaba a mostrarse amoratada por el frío, separando sus glúteos para dejar al descubierto un pequeño esfínter. Con ávida rapidez acercó su rostro a él y comenzó a lamerle con repugnante placer, haciéndole estremecer.

Aquella lengua era muy traviesa y curiosa, se adentraba afanosamente en el pequeño esfínter, provocándole sentidos estremecimientos acompañados de varios gemidos que intentaban escapar de su garganta y muriendo en el trayecto a causa del punzante miembro que entraba y salía de su boca en contra de su voluntad. Pronto su boca se lleno de la cálida y asquerosa esencia de ese mal nacido. Sin dudarlo, lo escupió; a cambio, recibió un golpe en la sien que le dejo aturdido **"Mas te vale no revelarte, que no sabes lo mal que te va"**

Fue entonces que dejo de sentir la húmeda lengua en su trasero. Se sintió aliviado, pero su alivio no duro mucho, porque entonces sintió algo se introducido de golpe. Emitió un muy sonoro grito por el dolor que le causa semejante intromisión. Tras de él, se escuchaban varios gemidos de placer, él que le quitó el pantalón le estaba embistiendo salvajemente, chocando sus caderas contra él. También sintió unas uñas incrustarse en sus costados, provocándole pequeñas heridas que con lentitud se desangraban. **"Esta putita si que esta caliente" **se burló entre gemidos el que le estaban penetrando.

El otro hombre, que hasta ese momento había estado observado, no evitó sentirse excitado al ver como ese apetecible cuerpo sucumbía ante el dolor de las fuertes y grotescas caricias que sus compañeros de daban. Gateando se acercó hasta él, y observo su erguido miembro con hambre. Se tumbó en el suelo, tomó aquél tesoro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarle.

Al ver salir su dulce esencia, no dudo en introducirse por completo aquél miembro erguido y deslumbrante de semen. Masturbándole ahora con los labios.

Fue todo en un momento, el que le penetraba se vació en su interior, arrancándole un gemido. De su interior, sacó su miembro cubierto de semen y de la sangre del menor. **"Ahora es mi turno"** escuchó. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue nuevamente una cruda y brutal penetración.

El chico no sabía como sentirse: fatal, destrozado, usado, violentado… eran tantos los sentimientos que en ese momento invadían su ser, que sintió morir en ese mismo instante. Su mirada estaba centrada en un punto del piso, viendo restos del semen caer de su boca y del asqueroso falo que le habían introducido ahora en su boca; después su mirada empezó a perder enfoque y después…

N-a-d-a.

Había comenzado a nevar. La blanca escarcha caía suavemente junto con la suave y helada brisa de la noche. Ambas recorrían el desolado lugar por completo, cada rincón, cada tramo sin dejar nada al olvido.

Ahí, tirado en el mugriento suelo de aquella calleja, descansaba el maltrecho cuerpo de un hermoso joven, con sus ropas hechas jirones y con marcados moretones asomándose en su blanca piel, huellas de sangre seca descansaban junto a tres profundas heridas, sangre recorriendo todo el largo de su entrepierna, y un hilillo blanquizco cayendo de sus labios. Esa era la imagen de aquel joven que comenzaba a despertar de su mágico letargo. Un quejido abandono sus labios, su rostro estaba contraído en una singular expresión de dolor.

Sus párpados se alzaron dejando ver unas hermosas profundidades, notando con alivio que estaba sólo. En un leve movimiento, se vio sentado sobre el suelo, con su espalda apoyada sobre la pared, resintiendo el crudo frío en su cuerpo y un punzante dolor en su parte baja y en su hombro. A lo lejos vio su bicicleta tirada, olvidada, en el suelo y junto a ella, su maleta deportiva; más allá se encontraba su chaqueta. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Con lentitud comenzó a acomodarse sus prendas, cerrando un ojo por el dolor que sentía arremeter contra todo su cuerpo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero quería largarse de una vez por todas de ahí. Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie y caminar hasta donde sus cosas; se puso su chamarra y se la abrochó hasta arriba, se acomodó la maleta al hombro y condujo la bicicleta a las afueras de la calleja, llegando así al parque que era iluminado por varios faroles de luz mercurial.

La nieve que comenzaba a caer tomaba más y más fuerza conforme transcurrían los segundos, más él no se apuraba, se tomaba su tiempo para pasar el gran parque, que en esos momentos estaba solitario, sin ni una sola alma. Su mano derecha se adentro en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo que sintió fue algo frío que reconoció como su móvil. Lo sacó de allí y lo observó detenidamente, aquellos imbéciles no se habían percatado de su presencia allí, se sintió aliviado. Checo la pantalla y vio la hora que marcaba: las 0: 59. Si que era tarde.

"**Je, esto… no pinta bien… "** y no dijo más, porque cayó inconsciente sobre un pequeño montoncito de nieve que se había acumulado.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, una persona venía corriendo, parecía agotada. Después de unos segundos se detuvo, abrazó su cuerpo con sus brazos intentando darse confort. Continuo su camino, pero caminado.

"**Maldita sea"** maldijo después de un rato **"¿Cómo se le ocurre a la abuela el enviarme a estas horas de la noche por huevo y crema? De veras que esta loca" **al pasar bajó una farola de luz mercurial se detuvo. Sus rojos cabellos se meneaban con el viento, mientras algunos copos de nieve reposaban sobre ellos. **"¿Pero que demonios?"** su voz sonaba extrañada, mientras su mirada estaba fija en un bulto no muy lejos de él. Parecía ser una persona.

Sin dudarlo dos veces corrió hacía donde estaba y se arrodilló a su lado. Notó como unos oscuros cabellos cubrían la faz de aquél quien ahora descansaba entre sus brazos, no evitó sentir miedo al identificar quien era **"¿Rukawa?" **se sentía extraño al tener a su mayor rival entre sus brazos, con la cara casi destrozada_(n/a: dije casi, eso quiere decir que aún tiene el rostro intacto)_ y unas profundas heridas en su hombro, brazo y mano. Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído ante aquellas hermosas facciones que adornaban su rostro adormilado. **"Pero¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?" **se pregunto al momento de alzarlo en vilo, advirtiendo lo ligero que era.

Ya con el chico en brazos, bajo la cabeza encontrándose así con el móvil y la maleta deportiva de Rukawa. Alzó ambas cosas y se las llevó consigo. **"Más al rato regreso por su bicicleta"** se dijo al verla tirada un poco más adelante. Y así, se llevó al zorruno muchacho entre sus brazos a su casa, pero en el trayecto, este despertó **"¿Quién…?"** abrió tímidamente los ojos, más su visión estaba brumosa y lo único que notó fue un perfil que le llamó mucho la atención y que le miraba fijamente. **"¿Sa… Sakuragi… san?"** su voz sonaba tan distante. Sentía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría ante los mantos de Morfeo y por lo mismo creyó estar delirando. Aquél que le ayudaba no podía ser ese tozudo pelirrojo.

Aquello si que desencajó al pelirrojo, más no lo demostró y continuó caminado con su preciada carga en brazos.

* * *

¡Primer capitulo arriba¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que no se describir muy bien ese tipo de situaciones nnU jeje pero bueno, Uds. díganme si les gusto o no.

Al principio me decidí en hacer un onee-shot pero por alguna razón no se me dio el hacerlo, digo, no soy buena para hacer en un solo capitulo una historia que en sí, esta larga. Pero bueno, mejor no me voy para largo. Si les gusto la historia, déjenme un review nn me dará mucho gusto leerlos (se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte nn).

Sólo una cosa, si nadie deja review no habrá continuación. 

Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Ja Ne! Besos

**® Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan **


End file.
